Le retour de la sorcière
by Eliana34
Summary: Harry Potter c'est réincarne en tant que Isabella Swan dans un monde où la magie n'hésiste pas, jusqu'au jour où un vampire la mord réveillant ainsi le pouvoir qui sommeillait en elle...


**Chapitre 1**

.

Se sentant légèrement perdu, Harry Potter tenta d'ouvrir les yeux pour ne voir que du noir. Maintenant très confus, il se rendit compte qu'il avait une légère impression de flottement...peu importe...il se sentait bien.

Quelque temps plus tard, il se réveilla en sursaut s'en savoir à quel moment il s'était endormis. Tous ce qu'il savait pour le moment, c'était qu'il avait l'impression d'être de plus en plus à l'étroit et compressé mais à son plus grand bonheur cela ne dura pas longtemps car il se retrouva assez vite à l'air libre.

Perplexe, il constata que des mains le tenaient mais avant d'avoir pu s'en offusquer une main ferme lui mis une claque sur les fesses.

De choc, il s'immobilisa s'en se rendre compte que son inaction déclencha la panique chez les personnes l'entourant. Clignant stupidement des yeux en se demandant distraitement ou l'enfer était ses lunettes, il décida de retourner voir Morphée en espérant ne plus faire de rêve aussi stupide...il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que quelqu'un lui avait mis une fessée.

Malheureusement pour notre jeune sorcier, sa situation n'était pas un rêve et à sa grande consternation, il mit plusieurs mois avec son cerveaux sous développé de nourrisson, à se rendre compte qu'il avait était réincarné en un bébé nommé Isabella Marie Swan.

A son grand soulagement, le fait d'être un nouveau né, lui avait permis d'accepter plus facilement son changement de sexe même si au début cela lui avait fait un drôle de choc.

Mais malgré, sa situation, Harry maintenant Isabella, était vraiment très heureuse. Elle avait des parents qui l'aimaient et aucun psychopathe à ses trousses car à l'âge de deux ans, elle s'était rendu compte qu'il n'y avait aucune magie en ce monde.

Tous était parfait malgré le divorce de ses parents qui ne l'avait pas perturbé plus que ça étant donné qu'elle pouvait voir son père quand elle voulait.

Ce fut ainsi qu'elle grandit, entouré d'amour, de soleil et de normalité, et elle ne pouvait pas être plus heureuse. Oh, bien sur sa magie lui manqué mais si elle devait être une moldu pour avoir cette vie si parfaite ce n'était pas elle qui aller s'en plaindre.

Ainsi se passa ses jours jusqu'à l'année de ses seize ans. C'était un jeudi après midi libre dû à l'absence de son professeur de mathématique. Ne voulant pas rester chez elle enfermé, elle avait décidé de se promener dans les bois à proximité de son école.

Elle avait marché pendant plus d'une heure, en profitant du calme de la nature et en trébuchant quelque fois à cause des racines. Une particulièrement vicieuse réussi à lui faire perdre l'équilibre et par instinct, elle mis ses mains devant elle pour amortir sa chute mais avant d'avoir pu faire une rencontre imprévu avec le sol, quelque chose de froid l'attrapa et une douleur aigu au cou la paralysa.

Assez vite ce qui la retenait la lâcha et elle s'écroula terrasser par les flammes qui semblait soudain consumer son corps. Le brasier était si intense qu'elle faillit perdre connaissance mais elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

Elle avait déjà connu des douleurs en tant que Harry Potter et elle savait parfaitement que ses flammes peu importe ce qu'elles étaient, été moins horrible que le doloris de Voldemort même si elles semblaient durer plus longtemps.

Pour résister à crier, car elle ne voulait alerter, ce qui l'avait attaqué, qu'elle était en vie, elle se concentra sur tous ces souvenirs...Poudlard, Ron, Hermione, la magie, sa nouvelle famille...

Et tandis qu'elle se remémoré son passé, le brasier qui s'était étendu à tous son corps sembla se résorbé dans son cœur qui courageusement tentait de continuer à battre.

Et alors que la bataille semblait perdu d'avance, un barrage sembla s'écrouler à l'intérieur de son corps et elle pu sentir, pour la première en seize ans, sa magie qui s'en attendre se concentra sur les flammes et réussit à l'éteindre lentement, mais surement.

Ouvrant ses yeux, Isabella remarqua immédiatement que quelque chose cloché...tous avait l'air si clair, si précis...elle pouvait distinguer les sept couleurs de l'arc en ciel, se trouvant dans la lumière du soleil, qui arrivait à percer entre les branches des arbres d'où elle se trouvait et...était-ce une voiture qu'elle entendait sur la route qui se trouvait à des kilomètre d'ici.

Réfrénant son début de panique, elle prit une grande inspiration avant de s'immobiliser instantanément, elle arrivait à sentir...tous...des gouttelettes d'eau de pluies, aux parfums des plantes autour d'elle et à la senteurs douce de la mousse et des fleurs de la forêt...même l'odeur des différent animaux lui parvenait désormais...et elle savait sans aucun doute qu'avec un peu entraînement elle pourrait facilement les différencier.

Remit de son mini état catatonique, elle décida de se lever et fus aussitôt debout. Il n'y avait aucun instant entre sa pensée et ses actions...tous semblait différent...plus facile...et plus bizarre.

Pourtant d'après les recherche qu'elle avait faite, il n'y avait pas de magie dans ce monde et pourtant, elle pouvait désormais sentir le retour de la sienne ronronnante dans son corps. Pour en être sur, elle invoqua un manteau fin à capuchon avant de s'éclipsé à Londres où normalement se trouvait le chemin de traverse.

Comme elle le pensait, il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'un mur et elle ne pouvait ressentir aucune trace magique nulle par.

Soupirant de frustration, elle réapparut dans sa chambre et se précipita devant le miroir à pied qui se trouvait à côté de son bureau.

Sa vitesse inhumaines fut distraitement noté dans un coin de son esprit alors qu'elle regardait son image.

S'en sans rendre compte, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement en remarquant son reflet...bien que plus jolie que d'habitude, elle n'avait pas subit de changement drastique.

Ses parents lui disait souvent qu'à par ses cheveux, elle ne leur ressemblait pas beaucoup et s'était plutôt vrai à son grand regret.

Elle aurait voulu que plus rien ne la rattache à son monde d'origine mais à sa déception, elle avait toujours les cheveux noir et les yeux vert émeraude qui maintenant avec le retour de sa magie semblait encore plus brillant que d'habitude.

Sa peau avait légèrement blanchit, et sa chevelure avait gagné en noirceur et eux qui étaient au milieu de son dos atteignaient désormais le début de ses fesses.

A part ses petites évolutions physiques, elle pris conscience que son cœur malgré de continuer à battre était plus lent que la normal.

Voulant tester une théorie, elle prit sa paire de ciseaux dans son pot de crayons et s'entailla la mains. Son sang coula doucement avant de se réabsorbé alors que la blessure se refermait à une vitesse stupéfiante ne laissant aucune trace de son existence.

Vampire...ou plutôt une sorte de demi-vampire...voilà ce qu'elle pensa qu'elle était devenu d'après toute les informations qu'elle avait pu recueillir.

Tendant sa main droit devant elle, elle murmura « sac d'école » pour que celui-ci se matérialise. Une fois celui-ci dans sa poigne, délicatement pour ne pas déchirer son bien, elle récupéra son portable dans la poche avant et se rendit compte que cela aller faire plus de cinq jours qu'elle avait disparut.

Elle eut presque un vertige de soulagement en se rappelant que sa mère et son beau-père Phil serait encore absent pendant encore deux jours. Pour l'école, il suffirait de faire croire à une grippe tenace et personne ne poserait de question.

Maintenant, le plus urgent était de connaître et comprendre ce qu'elle était devenu...et elle avait quarante-huit heure pour le faire.

Ce fut comme cela, qu'elle passa son temps jusqu'au retour des « adultes » bien que...quelque fois, avec le comportement de sa génitrice, elle avait l'impression que c'était elle, la plus mature dans la maison. Après tous, c'était elle qui faisait les repas et le ménage, sa maman étant légèrement trop insouciante pour s'en occupé...

Ainsi, grâce à ses expériences, elle se rendit vite compte qu'elle pouvait aller au soleil sans danger et qu'elle pouvait toujours manger normalement. Elle était plutôt ravi de ce fait car l'odeur du sang l'avait toujours rendu malade et cela ne s'était pas arrangé avec tous ses sens sur développés.

Elle avait aussi remarqué que sa force s'était décuplé et que sa peau était aussi dure que du diamant et que la seule raison pourquoi elle avait réussi à se blesser avec ses ciseaux était parce qu'elle l'avait voulu.

Mais tous ces changements, n'était rien d'important pour elle...elle avait récupéré sa magie et pouvait s'en servir encore plus facilement qu'avant. Elle avait aussi récupéré le loisir de récupérer sa forme animagus qui semblait beaucoup plus gros que dans ses souvenirs et avait à sa plus grande consternation, une grande paire d'aile blanche...ce qui était bizarre sur un loup blanc gigantesque.

Avec ce bouleversement dans sa vie, l'année d'Isabella passa avec une étrange rapidité. Sa mère et ses camarades de classe, n'avait pas bronché à ses léger changements même si, en vérifiant dans leur esprit grâce à la légimencie, ils pensait qu'elles était plus sensuelle et gracieuse que d'habitude...ce qui l'avait un peu mortifié avec déjà le nombre de garçon qui l'a trouvait belle sans cela.

Avec maintenant, seulement le besoin de deux heures de sommeil par nuit, la nouvelle de nouveau sorcière, décidé de se refaire un grimoire avec les incantations et les potions composé de plantes basiques qu'elle se souvenait, ainsi si ses futur enfants héritaient de sa magie, et que pour divers raisons elle ne pouvait pas être présent pour eux, ils auraient ce qu'il faut pour développé leur cadeaux et au mieux, cela serait un héritage...l'héritage de son premier monde.

Elle mit un temps considérable à le remplir, à l'illustrer et à l'enchanter pour qu'elle seul puisse l'ouvrir mais au début des vacances d'été elle réussi à le finir...et à continuer à l'agrandir au fur et à mesure que de nouveau souvenir surgissait.

Mais pour le moment, ce qui occupait toute ses pensées était son futur déménagement chez son père. Sa mère étant malheureuse en ne pouvant pas, toujours, suivre son mari au fur et à mesure de ses déplacements, Isabella avait décidée de retourner à Forks.

Elle y aller toujours pour les vacances de pâques pour voir son père et au fil du temps elle s'était faite une amie du nom de Angela Weber...alors elle était plutôt impatiente d'y aller, surtout qu'ici à Phénix elle n'avait pas vraiment de personne proche d'elle...les garçon étant pour la plupart des pervers et les filles des jalouse.

.

(((((o)))))

.

Charlie Swan, se tenait nerveusement dans l'aéroport où sa fille, Bella venait d'atterrir depuis quelque seconde selon ce qu'indiquait le panneau d'affichage.

Il avait du mal à cacher sa nervosité...son bébé aller enfin vivre avec lui à temps plein et pas seulement pour quelque jours de vacance...il espérait être à la hauteur.

Enfin, les passagers arrivèrent et il pu voir sa fille encore plus belle que dans ses souvenirs. Il poussa un léger gémissement plaintif en imaginant ce qu'il devrait faire pour garder les garçons à une distance raisonnable de son enfant...yep, il aller devoir ressortir son fusil de chasse.

Enfin, elle le vit et lui envoya une sourire digne des étoiles...comme d'habitude, elle était toujours heureuse quand elle le voyait. Depuis qu'elle était toute petite, voir lui ou sa mère l'avait toujours rendu radieuse.

« Bella », articula-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras quand elle fut devant lui « tu es devenu tellement magnifique ».

Un seul grognement hérité, lui répondit. « Pas Bella papa, c'est Isabella ».

« Ah, oui, c'est vrai...désolé »

« Tu m'as manqué papa ».

Leur retrouvailles se passaient presque toujours de la même façon, une habitude qu'il était devenu comme un rituel.

Se séparant enfin, Charlie récupéra la valise de sa fille et ils marchèrent jusqu'à sa voiture de police où ils s'y installèrent s'en prononcer un autre mot...il n'en avait pas besoin pour se comprendre...ils étaient trop semblable.

Le trajet entre Port Angeles, là où ils se trouvaient, et Fork qui duraient pendant à peu près une heure de route, se fit dans un silence confortable, avec Isabella, fermant les yeux et se détendant aux rythmes des battements du cœur de son père et des siens beaucoup plus lent, ce qui semblait faire une genre de musique zen qui l'a fit somnoler.

Arrivée à la maison, la jeune demi-vampire, repris possession de sa chambre avec enthousiasme et avec sa super vitesse tous fut en place en moins de cinq minutes, ne lui laissant plus rien à faire, aussi, elle décida de commencer à préparer le repas pour s'occuper.

La soirée se passa ensuite tranquillement, ils mangèrent tous les deux dans la cuisine, lavèrent et essuyèrent ensemble la vaisselle sale avant de se caler devant la télé que Charlie regardait pendant que sa fille la tête posée sur ses genoux, relisait pour la cinquième fois le premier livre de Sherlock Holmes.

C'est ainsi que passa, les deux premier jours d'Isabella à Fork, avant qu'elle reçu enfin ses cours par correspondance car ayant les souvenirs de son ancienne vie, elle était en avance de plusieurs années sur les autres et cette petite ville n'ayant pas d'école pour les surdouées, elle avait décidée de suivre son programme par courrier et email, plutôt que s'ennuyer en classe.

Malheureusement pour elle, elle n'avait pas beaucoup de retard à rattraper et, de plus, avec l'augmentation de ses capacités intellectuelles depuis sa transformation, même ce qui aurait dû lui donner du mal était devenu d'une simplicité enfantine.

Soupirant d'ennui, Isabella dont le père était au travail pour la journée, décida d'aller manger avec Angéla, à la cafétéria pour la pause de midi, afin de ce changer les idées...peut-être qu'elle devrait ce trouver un petit travail pour passer le temps.

.

**Mots de l'auteur:**

.

Pour cette histoire j'hésite donc...je vous laisse choisir:

- **Isabella/Edward** avec premier enfant (fille) qui sera l'imprégnation de **Jacob**.

- **Isabella/Edward/Jacob** avec le premier enfant (fille) qui sera l'imprégnation de **Seth** et le second (garçon) celui de **Lea**...se seront de faux jumeaux.

.

Attention! Il ne peut pas y avoir de **Isabella/Jacob** pour la suite de l'histoire.

.

Pour le trio avec **Isabella/Edward/Jacob**, c'est surtout pour que **Edward** soit l'âme sœur de la partie vampire de **Isabella** alors que **Jacob** sera celui de son loup animagus.

.

Pour ceux qui seraient inquiet, Isabella ne tombera pas de suite amoureuse contrairement aux garçons. Elle a d'autre chose à se soucier que des amourettes...de plus, elle a les souvenirs d'avoir été un garçon donc être dans une relation en tant que fille l'a mettra légèrement mal à l'aise au début.

.

Prochain chapitre sera avec Edward.

.

A la prochaine et n'oubliez pas de me laisser des reviews^^


End file.
